Chiriko
'Chiriko '(張宿), real name 'Doukon Ou '(王 道煇 Ō Dōkon), is the youngest member of the Suzaku seven, and the last to make his appearance with the mark of Suzaku placed upon his foot. He has the gift of extreme Knowledge. A genius who is taking the toughest exams in the country in an effort to become a government official. Chiriko still has a difficult time controlling his powers, as they tend to fade in and out rendering him a crybaby. Chiriko has formed a close bond with the rugged Tasuki, looking up to him as an older brother who is a strong support system as the young lad tends to doubt himself greatly. Chiriko gets the shaft in the series and is more of a side character if anything else. Although his death scene is a great and noble one that shows total self-sacrifice for the sake of friends. Even in the third OVA (Eikoden) he only got secondary character status. While he may not be all that popular or have had much time in the series, the roles that he did play were important ones. Character Chiriko, as the youngest of the warriors, is very sensitive about his height and his strange intelligence and strives towards becoming a "man of strength", but is otherwise a quiet and good-natured student. Since a very young age, Chiriko has held a strong interest in research and has amassed a great deal of knowledge through books and study. Chiriko, however, develops a strong bond with Tasuki, to which he looks up into becoming a "manly man", He also tends to see Tasuki as a brother figure and Mitsukake, who has a father-like figure. Appearance Chiriko wears two sets of clothes in the series to the OVA. In the Byakko no Shinzaho mini-arc. He then changes into a more complicated set of clothes rather than the first one, which is quite simple. Chiriko has light brown hair which is tied upward in a ponytail, and his bangs stay still on his forehead. Fans imply that Chiriko looked younger in the OVA because "he had a larger face in the series, and it was small on the OVA." Death After the Seiryuu warrior, Miboshi summons the powerful beast and takes over Chiriko's body, forcing him to pursue the Suzaku warriors, Chiriko and Miboshi's death awaits. But Chiriko strikes his body, controlled by Miboshi using the Tibetan Prayer wheel and its ends. Though Miboshi dies because of this, Mitsukake offers to heal Chiriko's wounded body. But Chiriko disagrees because healing his body causes Miboshi to heal again, (who is inside his body). So Chiriko and Miboshi's lives end here. Later in the 2nd OVA, Chiriko is resurrected when they found the seven jewels. Trivia *If you watch the TV series carefully, you can see the hints of the bond that is more present in the manga. There are comedic moments like when Miaka and Tamahome are kissing and Tasuki covers Chiriko's eyes just like a protective big brother might. And aside from Tasuki's wild outburst of grief at Chiriko's death, when they are reunited in Episode 51, there is a fair bit of brother hugging going on in the background, behind the main action. When Tasuki and Chichiri face Nakago without their powers, it's Nuriko and Chiriko who Tasuki's mind is immediately drawn to, telling them he's sorry he's let them down and that he'll be joining them soon. *Chiriko is the second of the male Seishi to be voiced by a female voice artist. *Chiriko's real family name Ou means "King" *Chiriko's birthday is on March 19 (Pisces) Character Songs (Kawakami Tomoko as TV series) *Akai Iitsutae *P.S.Ai tte Eien Desuka? (Orikasa Ai as CD Book) *Itochiisaki Negai Gallery Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku Category:Characters Category:Suzaku Ibun Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Main Category:Content Category:Deceased